


play cops and robbers

by mikantsumiki



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, and meenah is a thief, in which aranea is a cop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikantsumiki/pseuds/mikantsumiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two of you have been playing this game of cat and mouse for quite too long. One of these days you plan on ending it, once and for all.</p>
<p>You’re not entirely sure how you plan to do this though. You don't think you can end it either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	play cops and robbers

**Author's Note:**

> There's nothing we can do   
> But play cops and robbers   
> Cops and [robbers](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xQHRZ40Yk-A)
> 
> sorry if this sucks

The two of you have been playing this game of cat and mouse for quite too long. One of these days you plan on ending it, once and for all.

You’re not entirely sure how you plan to do this though. You don't think you can end it either.

\--

She’s as slippery as they come. She’s managed to slide right under your nose every time you get near the vicinity of where she is last spotted. Her fingerprints will be wiped from the crime scene and there won’t be a trail of tracks left in her wake. She won’t leave any trace of evidence behind and that really boils your blood in the most unsettling of ways. She can slip into a place undetected even though she’s got the grace of a klutz and she’s got these noticeable features that can’t be missed, yet they are every time.

Inspector Serket doesn’t know what she’s going to do about her criminal and longtime rival, Meenah Peixes.

\--

She sits in her office, filing through stacks of papers that are piled up from the ground, signing things off with her signature and skimming over the important parts. Aranea’s got her uniform on – the standard one for her unit, different hues of blue, although hers is much more fancier considering the gold badge that lays over her breast – and her pistol sits in the holster on her thigh, ready to be pulled out at any moment to gun down wrong-doers.

More importantly, it’s so that she can use it on her current suspect.

Once she gets done, which seems like hours later, the inspector goes through her filing cabinet and pulls out the specific one she needs. The folder’s worn from being pulled at and tossed around with frustration. Aranea Serket does not play around when she’s on the job and she definitely is fed up with going after the same criminal for what feels like forever (it’s only been a few months). Either way, going after this infamous thief is one of the many things she’s regretted about her job.

She flips open the file and looks at the picture of her suspect again. They’ve only got shots of her shadows jumping from rooftops and over balconies, but Aranea’s seen her in person. She’s got this shaggy mop of blonde hair sitting on top of her skull and these braids that come down to her hip bones, her skin just a bit darker than pale. She has these piercing dark pink eyes that the inspector couldn’t if she tried, a black mask always surrounding them. For some reason, the first time they slipped into this never-ending tango, those eyes stopped her from capturing Meenah.

It could’ve been an easy catch for her if it wasn’t for those eyes; she could feel them looking right through her skin and see her insides and the thought of that happening sent a shiver through the brunette’s spine.

No other thief had ever made her feel this way before. Then again, no other thief would actually talk back at her; hell, Meenah Peixes actually argued back and knew how to dodge bullets. She has never met another criminal as… different as Meenah and she doesn’t think she ever will.

There’s a buzz of static before a voice tells Aranea that said blonde has been spotted again. She slips her jacket on real fast and hops out of her office and heads towards her patrol car, signaling the sirens and turning on the engine.

Maybe this time she’ll catch that sneaky bandit.

\--

Her movements are majestic, almost like a ballerina’s. She slipped into the jewelry shop without a sound through a window, removing the glass and stepping over lasers without setting them off.  She’s got her braids tucked up in a bun with a clip so that they don’t sway, and also so that they don’t get fried off by said lasers. Her feet pad lightly against the marble; her skin is covered neck to toe in black breathable latex, saved for her shoes which are fuchsia like her lipstick.

She’s got a bag in one hand and a need to grab anything that catches her attention in the other, a tongue lapping over her lips slowly. She hasn’t set off any alarms and has already disabled the security cameras (she has a few people on the inside, Dirk and Rox, who can help her with these sort of things; they never seem to mind, so long as she cuts them a piece of her profit), so she should have enough time to slip in and out undetected.

She moves around the shop, examining the rings, necklaces, headdresses and galore, picking out the pieces she likes and removing them from their displays. She stuffs them into her bag before moving on, gathering at least seventy-five percent of the merchandise before deciding that she’s done. Phew, this is easier that she expects and Meenah Peixes is proud that she pulls off another heist without Inspector Serket—more like Inspector _Stuttery_ —on her back.

At least, that’s how it is until she hears sirens in the distance.

She knows that they’re coming in her direction—they always are, the bastard police—and she quickly goes to the back. She sees a hatch on the ceiling and pulls it down, revealing an attic that Meenah uses to her advantage. She climbs up and closes it behind her, tying a piece of rope to the latch and to a hook in the wall to keep them from coming up. She knows that’s not going to work for long, but it’ll buy her some time.

She eventually gets to a window and climbs out the side, her hands clinging to the exterior of the building and making her way up onto the rooftop. Those fuckers won’t be able to get to her now that she’s up here.

The first thing—or rather, person—she sees at the top is Inspector Serket. She holds her breath for only a moment. Aranea’s got her gun out and cocked, her index finger on the trigger and ready to pull. She’s obviously not playing this game anymore.

At least the broad isn’t a complete idiot.

“Looks like you’ve finally caught up to me, Ms. Serket. Feels like forever since we’ve last seen each other.” Meenah drawls, her grip tightening on her bag of loot, “Too bad I’ve gotta cut our visit short, but I’ve got a date.”

“I don’t think so,” She fires back, eyes narrowing while the wisps of her hair fly up with the wind surrounding them, “You’ve been running for way too long now, Peixes, and I’m afraid you can’t run any longer. You’re surrounded and there’s nowhere left to run, so why don’t you just give up already? You can bring your date with you to prison.”

A dry laugh rises from the blonde’s throat. “They won’t appreciate shit food that the popo gives you.”

This wasn’t the approach Aranea was going for. She wants to be over and done with this already; she wants to go after criminals like she used to, where they were so much easier to deal with and didn’t banter back with her. She wishes Meenah Peixes would just shut her clam hole and surrender already because there is nowhere for her to run. She wishes she could just pull the trigger and have everything be over with a bang, but Aranea Serket is not going to lose her job over a measly crook who means nothing to her.

(So why is she so distracted by Meenah?)

“But you know…” The inspector didn’t even notice that Meenah had gotten closer, much closer; the butt of her pistol was pressing against her collarbone and it felt like she loomed over Aranea with her height.

It was intimidating to say the least.

“Maybe afterwards, I could take you on a date,” She continues, batting her long eyelashes, a smug grin on her face. She is looking at Aranea’s face, her eyebrows rising and cheeks turning rose with embarrassment. This isn’t how an inspector should be acting, she thinks but that doesn’t stop her from being flustered.

What the hell is Meenah Peixes trying to pull?

“What,” She says more than asks, eyebrows furrowing a moment later. Aranea listens as Meenah continues on in that sweet, sweet drawl of hers that makes the brunette’s skin want to crawl but also sends trembles through her body. She is both disgusted by intrigued by the sound of her voice; she wants to strangle and coddle this girl for making her feel so…

So…

What kind of feeling is this anyway? Aranea Serket isn’t sure what the fuck she’s feeling right now and that’s making her frustrated. It makes her as frustrated as she is about never being able to catch Meenah; how she ends up slipping just out of reach every single time, how she can just slip into the shadows and not be seen from for days—even weeks—at a time, how nobody can trace her, not even the best on their team.

(Then again, Karkat Vantas was never really that good with computers.

Seriously, who hired this guy? Does he even know what he’s doing?)

Meenah mumbles something about how she thinks Aranea is so beautiful and it makes her feel weird. It makes her feel this odd emotion that she can’t describe but it also makes her want to punch the blonde right in the face and knock all of her teeth out.

Aranea manages to lower her gun once Meenah says that she was serious about the date and presses a little bit closer, batting her eyes again. Butterflies are erupting in her stomach and she kind of wants to lean in and kiss this girl, even if it means getting caught with the enemy.

Wait what?

She didn’t really mean that, right?

Of course she didn’t.

Before she can even stop thinking about kissing Meenah, she ends up getting kissed instead. She feels cold lips against hers, pressing hard. Aranea’s eyes are wide open with shock while the other female’s got hers closed and snakes her arms around her waist, pulling her a little closer. She feels hands going to her ass immediately and a soft noise escapes her, her hands coming up to Meenah’s chest, but not pushing her away.

The kiss is broken a moment later and Meenah smirks, watching the inspector blink slowly, her lips parted in a silent question.

She doesn’t stick around long enough to answer it though, because she grabs both of Aranea’s wrists and uses the handcuffs she got from her back pocket to cuff them together, knocking the gun out of her hand.

Aranea is more shocked than she was a few moments ago.

“You bitch,” Is all she can hiss, wrists straining against the metal.

“All’s fair in love and war, angelfish,” Meenah laughs before slipping away into the night after blowing a kiss to her rival, hoping down from the rooftop before anyone else could catch her.

She hasn’t been seen from since.

\--

A few nights later, Aranea finds a bottle of wine in her office chair. Attached to it is a white envelope that isn’t signed from anyone. She picks it up and looks over it carefully, detaching the note. She opens it and it reads

_hake to burst your bubble but i wasnt lyin about you bein beautiful_  
but yknow since were on different sides of the law and you obvs care about your job  
anyway  
im hopin that this bottle will cheer you up from the shit i had to do to you the other night  
maybe youll understand one day  
bottoms up

A soft smile comes to her face, though she doesn’t understand why. She should be upset that, somehow, Meenah broke into her office and planted the bottle, but she isn’t. Maybe it’s because she’s settled into this cycle now, knows it’s never going to end no matter what she does.

She opens the bottle and drinks straight from it without a care.


End file.
